


Box of Blue

by wordslinger



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/pseuds/wordslinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ridiculous attempt at Who poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box of Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sfiddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfiddy/gifts).



He grins a grin, and leans into me  
Tell me, River, he whispers  
In the future, what do you see?

Spoilers, I say, ever so coy  
He knows I can't answer  
There are things I won't destroy.

I know what comes next; I know what he'll say  
Can I trust you, he asks  
And isn't that the question of the day?

Handcuffs are on, and his ridiculous bowtie  
He says, Until next time, River!  
One day, I know it'll be a lie.

But for now the sky is a beautiful hue  
As he takes my heart  
And sails away in his box of blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Compared to the beautiful Who poetry written by the lovely and brilliant Sfiddy this is nothing but the ramblings of a madly obsessed woman, but it's my best try!


End file.
